Their Harts Are Dancing
by reilert79
Summary: The Harts have to contend with Jennifer not acting like herself and someone at the office who isn't as trustworthy as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer was all dressed up and ready for Jonathan to get home so they could go to a dinner party. She had on a new evening gown, the diamond necklace he gave her for Christmas, and the matching earrings he gave her just because. She was drinking a cocktail, being careful not to spill anything on her beautiful silver gown. She had her black strappy stilettos next to the staircase. Literally, all she needed was for him to pull up.

He was supposed to have been home over an hour ago. She called his car phone, and got no answer.

Just as soon as she hung up, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Darling, hey it's me. Listen, I am stuck here at the office".

"Jonathan-they are expecting us".

"It can't be helped darling, I'm sorry".

"How long are you going to be?"

"Not sure. Tell you what, why don't you go without me, and I will meet you there?"

"Fine. But you owe me a dance, mister. And Jonathan-try not to be forever, ok?"

"I'll try. I love you, Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and slipped on her stilettos. She headed out the door and was at the party in about 20 minutes.

***Patterson's dinner party***

Jennifer arrived to find the party in full swing. The host came over and hugged her.

"Jonathan should be here soon, he got held up at the office".

"Well, that's just fine. Help yourself to the buffet and the cocktail bar is over there".

"Thanks, Mamie".

Jennifer went and found a seat, and put her purse down.

She grabbed a plate from the buffet and then headed back to the table.

She hated going to these parties alone. She felt like everyone was looking at her, like she was on display or something.

The band started playing, and an executive that she recognized from Hart Industries came over and asked her to dance.

"Well, Mr. Jordan Lamont, I would be delighted".

She took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

They shared a lovely dance, where he talked mostly about the office.

"I feel so bad, the Royal Amenities deal is coming down to the wire, and Jonathan insisted that he would be the one to work late and straighten everything out. I am pretty sure it was my error that caused all the mess, but he kept saying that his name was on the deal, so he should be the one to stay."

"Mr. Lamont, my husband has great character."

"Jordan, please. And I know he does, I just can't help but feel responsible".

"Well, I am sure that he isn't looking to assign blame. He is only looking to close the deal".

"You know he sure does have great taste-he picked the classiest lady in Los Angeles to be his wife".

"That's sweet. Except I wasn't in Los Angeles. I lived in New York, but we met in London".

"Seriously? I'm not surprised. He does everything with a grand gesture, meeting his wife shouldn't be any different".

When their dance was over, she thanked him and headed back to their table.

Jonathan still wasn't there.

Patrick Maxwell came and sat with her a while.

They talked mostly about how much everyone admired Jonathan, and how all the women at the office were jealous of her.

"That's very sweet. I am very fortunate".

Patrick excused himself to go dance with Shannon Greeley, another Hart Industries executive.

She ate some more salad and then went and powdered her nose.

As she came out of the bathroom, the host announced that it was last dance. Jonathan had missed the whole party.

There was an entire table of Hart Industries executives at the dinner party. She went over and said hello to all of them.

Jordan stood up.

"Mrs. Hart, would you like to dance again?"

"Sure".

They headed to the dance floor.

"Mr. Hart sure is a lucky guy to have such a classy, elegant and gorgeous lady like you".

"Well thank you".

"I'm serious. I would give anything to have someone as beautiful as you by my side".

"I am sure that your time will come, Jordan".

"I bet Jonathan takes full advantage of what he has every night". He moved his hand and squeezed her right butt cheek.

"I beg your pardon!"

She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her.

"No, no, no. Our dance isn't finished yet".

He reached up and caressed her boob.

"Oh the hell it's not!"

She pushed him off her, went to her table, grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

She hurriedly thanked the hosts and headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan got home to find Jennifer in the kitchen getting some tea.

"Hi darling, I'm sorry I missed the party".

"Hi".

She kissed him.

"What is it?"

"Darling, I don't want to upset you, but…"

"But what? Whatever it is, just tell me".

"Well, one of your executives asked me to dance at the party tonight. And I accepted".

"Jennifer, you know I am not a jealous guy. If you want to dance with someone, that's ok".

"I know. But what happened was, we shared a dance and then it ended and then I went to the bathroom, see, and when I came out, they said it was last dance, and then he asked me to dance again".

"Baby, it's ok".

"Jonathan, during our second dance, he got inappropriate. I tried to get away from him, and he wouldn't let me. And then he did it again".

"Inappropriate how?"

"He was complimenting me and saying that I was beautiful and that you were a lucky guy and then he said that he was sure you took advantage of what you have in me every night, and as he said it, he grabbed my butt. I tried to push him away, and he said no, our dance wasn't over and then he grabbed my boob, and I yelled at him and pushed him away and that's when I left the party and came straight home".

"Who was this?"

"Jordan Lamont".

Jonathan was incensed. He pulled her in for a long hug.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little freaked out by the whole thing, is all".

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. You didn't deserve that. I will straighten him out tomorrow, I swear".

She nodded.

"Did you eat dinner?"

"No, not yet. I'm starved".

"Well, let me cook you something".

She went to the fridge and found that there wasn't much to work with.

"Why don't we order in?"

"Fine with me".

"What do you want to order?"

"Something absolutely delicious. And then for dessert, all I want is you".

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him for a passionate kiss.

As he broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Pizza will be the fastest".

"Good call".

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up when his alarm went off at 6. She snuggled up against him and held him close to her.

"Morning darling".

He turned and kissed her head. "Morning darling".

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Mmm hmmm". He buried his head in her neck.

"Darling, don't you have to get up and get ready?"

"I own the company, they start when I get there".

She chuckled. He sat up and looked at her.

"Wanna go to the Dodger's game tomorrow night?"

"We can. Did you get a suite?"

"Yes, I did. You know, it's been a long time since you and I went to a baseball game".

"It certainly has".

"Well, let's see if you can remember how the game is played".

He leaned down and started kissing her neck again.

"Am I getting to first base?"

"Yep".

He switched to the other side.

"How about second base?"

"All yours".

He kissed her nice and slow, and then pulled up her nightgown.

"Darling, did you sleep all night without panties?"

"I suppose so…"

He pulled her to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Darling, you skipped third base".

"It's ok, it was uncovered the whole time".

"Jonathan!" She playfully swatted him.

He swiftly removed her nightgown, and she tugged his pajama pants off, and then he took her in his arms again.

"You are the most beautiful woman that was ever created".

"That's the way to score a homerun, for sure".

She kissed his chest as he thrust into her, and a few minutes later, they exploded in ecstasy together.

He wrapped his arms around her as they laid there, recovering.

"You were magnificent, darling".

"You were pretty great yourself".

They laid there kissing and cuddling for a few more minutes, and then he got up and showered. She slipped in the shower behind him, and then put on her robe and went and made coffee while he got dressed.

She had made them breakfast, and had it waiting on him.

"Bacon and eggs, with English muffins".

"Your English muffins are always my favorite".

He kissed her and they went and sat at the table.

"Darling, don't forget about that thing you were going to do today".

"What thing?"

"Jordan Lamont".

"Oh right. No, I haven't forgotten. I am definitely going to talk to him, that's for sure."

"Is that all?"

"No that's not all. But I have to get his side of the story, I can't just fire him without asking him what happened".

"Good point".

"What are you doing today, darling?"

"I have a hair appointment, and then I am supposed to start a new article".

He stood up and took his plate to the sink, with her right behind him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Have a good day sweetheart".

"You too, darling".

He kissed her several times.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She went upstairs to get dressed while he headed to the office.

***Sun Porch Salon***

Jennifer pulled up and parked at the salon and went inside. She was getting her hair colored and cut, along with an eyebrow tint and wax, and also a hydration facial mask, and upper body massage.

Her stylist, Jerome, was the greatest. She had only been going to him a few months, but he had come highly recommended.

"Jennifer, you look gorgeous as always".

"Thank you Jerome, it's all because of you".

He led her back to his chair, and they got started right away. After deciding to go a deeper red, he did her eyebrow wax first, and then applied her color and tint. He wrapped her hair in saran wrap, and a towel, and then led her to the facial room and had her lie down for her facial.

"You know Jennifer, I started selling these vitamins, it's a line from Sweden. I think they would work wonders for your skin, and your hair. They are all natural, and they have amazing benefits. And all of the proceeds go towards a wildlife rescue in Africa".

"Count me in".

"Perfect, I will show them to you as soon as we are back in my chair".

After a wonderfully relaxing facial, he took her to the shampoo bowl, and rinsed her, and then tinted her eyebrows. He put a special hydrating conditioner on her hair, and wrapped her in a towel and then took her to the massage chair for her massage. He really worked out all the kinks around her shoulder blades and her neck, and then it was time for him to rinse and cut and style her hair. Her day of pampering was almost over.

She walked out of the salon looking drop dead gorgeous, with a bag full of his new vitamins.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan had been investigating the issue with Jordan Lamont since he got there that morning. Jordan insisted that he had been nothing but a complete and total gentleman the entire time he danced with Jennifer. Both times, in fact.

"Mr. Hart, other people from the company were there too, you can ask them".

"Who else was there?"

"Avery Wilson, Patrick Maxwell, Shannon Greeley, Kevin Baxter and his wife, and Jacquelyn Graves and her husband, and Brooke Spellway. We were all at a table together and our table was against the edge of the dance floor".

"Ok. I will ask them. I am not saying I don't believe you, but I am not saying I don't believe my wife either. She wouldn't make this up".

"I am telling you that all we did was share a dance when she got there and the last dance of the evening".

"Ok thank you".

Jordan left the office and popped his head into Shannon's office.

"Everything went as planned, just make sure the others back me up, that I was a total gentleman".

"Already taken care of."


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer was home, waiting on Jonathan. She had made a grocery store run after her salon appointment, and was busy making kebabs for dinner.

She went outside and grilled the kebabs, and had just come back in when he got home.

He came to her and kissed her and ran his hands up and down her back.

"I missed you all day".

"I missed you too".

"Did you talk to Jordan?"

"Yes, I did. He swears he was a perfect gentleman, both times you two danced."

"He was a perfect gentleman the first time. It was the second dance".

"Well, I am going to talk to the others who were at the table with him, and see if they saw anything. But at any rate, I will make sure I am with you at the next dinner party and that your dance card is all filled up, by me".

He kissed her.

"Good idea".

The oven timer went off, so she grabbed the rice and then made their plates.

After a nice dinner out on the patio, he helped her clean the kitchen.

She got out her new vitamins and wrote down the instructions. Basically, she was supposed to take 2 of them at each meal, with a full glass of water.

She took the first two, and then settled back on the couch with Jonathan.

"What are these new vitamins, darling?"

"They are called True Release".

"True Release".

"Yes, they are supposed to release all the impurities in your skin, and clear it up, and they also make your hair grow and your nails grow and you are supposed to regain that youthful appearance and feeling".

"Darling, I like you just the way you are".

"Darling, that's why I am taking these, so that I will stay just the way I am".

She kissed him.

They cuddled and watched a movie. When it was over, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He gingerly picked her up and carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed. He was able to undress her and put one of his pajama tops on her without her even waking up.

After he got her all tucked in, he changed into his pajamas and then joined her.

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head and then fell asleep.

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer was having a nightmare. She was in the jungle, being chased by a tiger. She kept trying to tell the tiger that she was friendly, but he wasn't having it. He just kept growling at her and swiping at her, till she had no choice but to run from it. Just as she got to the edge of a cliff, she woke up.

She sat straight up, screaming and panting.

Jonathan woke up and tried to calm her down.

"Babe, it was just a dream. You're ok…"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry I woke you".

"No problem, as long as you're ok".

She nodded, and laid back down with him.

He got up and got her some water and a warm washcloth. She put the washcloth on the back of her neck and tried to go back to sleep.

***A few hours later***

Jonathan's alarm went off at 7, and he rolled over and turned it off. Jennifer was sleeping soundly. He kissed her softly and then headed to the shower.

When he got out, she was just waking up.

He got dressed and headed downstairs, where she was making him breakfast.

He came up behind her.

"Morning, darling". He gave her a slight squeeze.

"Morning. Breakfast is almost ready".

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I suppose. Sorry I woke you, darling".

"It's alright".

She had made them avocado English muffins and a side of bacon, and had sliced a tomato for herself.

He noticed that she was quiet over breakfast, but he didn't push it.

She was doing the dishes when he got up to leave, and he went and kissed her.

"Don't forget, we have the Dodger's game tonight. I'll be home around 4, so we can go".

"Perfect. I love you". She kissed him a few times.

"I adore you, Red".

As soon as he left, she took two of the vitamins and drank a full glass of water.

She worked on her article the rest of the day, and then got ready for the game.

She chose a low-cut blue tank top, some distressed skinny jean capris and some silver rope sandals.

She put some of the vitamins in a ziplock bag, and put them in her purse. She was ready when Jonathan got home at 4.

As soon as he changed clothes, they were ready to go.

***Dodger Stadium***

Jennifer and Jonathan arrived and headed to the Hart Industries suite. They were joined by a few of the other executives and their spouses. They had an impressive buffet for everyone, and even though she tried to eat healthy every day, Jennifer indulged in a hot dog. Jonathan had a suite plus several rows of seats reserved, so he and Jennifer took their seats in the first row of their section.

Their seats were directly in the sun, which Jennifer enjoyed and Jonathan hated.

About ½ way through, they got up to go into the suite for a bit, and socialize.

Jonathan stepped into the bathroom for just a second, and as soon as he was gone, Jordan Lamont came up to Jennifer.

"Hello Mrs. Hart".

"Hi, how are you?"

"Great. I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed our dance the other night, and I hope that we can dance again soon, you are a lovely dancer".

"Thank you, Jordan, how very thoughtful of you".

She didn't want to be too close to him, so she went and talked to some of the wives, all the while keeping one eye on the door waiting for Jonathan to come back.

Jonathan came through the door a few minutes later, and she noticed that he had unbuttoned his shirt a couple buttons. She could see the top of his chest hair. Oh, how she loved his chest hair…

She tried to wink at him to get his attention, but he didn't see her.

She finally excused herself and walked over to him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Darling, this is Chuck Mathers, he works in legal. He's an excellent tax attorney".

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Jennifer".

She reached back and grabbed Jonathan's hand, and squeezed it 2 times. That was their signal. Once meant I need you/I need to go home, 2 times meant I need you NOW.

"Darling, I was just going to go get a cold drink, want to go with me? We can stop at that souvenir stand you like".

"Absolutely".

They headed out of the suite and as soon as they were in the concourse, he turned to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just-" She leaned forward and kissed him. "-needed to do that".

He chuckled and kissed her again.

They were walking past the suites and saw one that was vacant and unlocked.

She grabbed him and pulled him into it, and kissed him again. She locked the door behind them.

She looked into his eyes.

"Jonathan. Here. Now".

"Right now? Here?"

"Right now".

She was undoing his pants and kissing his neck.

"Darling, wait a second. Wait just a second".

He turned with his back to the field, and redid his pants and then went and closed the blinds so nobody could see, before returning to Jennifer.

They quickly picked up where they left off, and were undressed fast.

He picked her up, and put her on the couch in the suite, and laid down on top of her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and rose her hips to meet his, as he crushed her mouth with his. She ran her fingers through his hair, and they rocked their hips together as they came together as one. She tightened her legs around him, and took him over the edge with her. It was hot, quiet, passionate and exhilarating.

"That was amazing. Now, we better get back to our guests".

"First, we have to get a drink".

She kissed him and they got dressed again.

They were back in their suite in 20 minutes, with no one being the wiser.

After the game was over, they walked hand in hand to the car.

"Such a fun evening".

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?"

"There's more fun to be had at home, darling".

He opened the door for her, and she climbed in.

As they drove home, she was all over him, kissing his neck and rubbing on him.

"Jennifer, I am trying to drive….What's gotten into you?"

"You, and I can't get enough of you".

He had an idea.

He drove them a little farther, and then, instead of taking a left towards their house, he took a right and took them to their special place above the ocean, where they used to come and park.

He put the car in park and let the seat back as far as it would go.

"Now, I am all yours".

***About an hour later***

After they were done making love at the overlook, they drove home to Willow Pond.

Jonathan couldn't get over the change in Jennifer. She usually was amorous, but not this amorous. And she had never wanted to do it in public, even when there was no way anyone would see them.

They came inside and she headed upstairs, while he grabbed them some champagne and two glasses.

She had just changed into her nightgown when he came into the room.

"What a wonderful evening, darling".

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Any evening with you is a wonderful evening".

He kissed her back, and then went and put on his pajamas.

He joined her in bed shortly after, and wrapped his arms around her, as she lay her head on his chest.

"Darling, maybe I was wrong about Jordan…he was very polite to me tonight at the game".

"When did he talk to you?"

"When you went to the bathroom".

Jonathan found it odd that Jordan waited till he left to talk to Jennifer.

"What did he say?"

"Something about he really enjoyed the dance we shared the other night, and that I was a really good dancer".

"Well, just because he was polite tonight, that doesn't mean that you were wrong about the other night. If he touched you like you said he did, he was wrong for that".

He had a point.

"And it's possible that he was polite to you tonight because of my conversation with him at the office".

He smoothed her hair across her forehead and kissed the top of her head.

"Regardless of how he acted tonight, I believe you, you know that right?"

"Mmmm hmmm".

Her breathing became even and steady, so he knew she was asleep.

He reached up and turned out the light, and held her all night long.

***In the middle of the night***

Jennifer and Jonathan were sound asleep, with her head on his chest.

Jennifer woke up suddenly, holding her head. She had an absolutely splitting headache. It hurt so bad it took her breath away.

Jonathan felt her sit up, and heard her moaning.

"Darling, what is it?"

"Head…hurts so bad".

"I'll get you something. Be right back".

He slipped out of bed, and went and got her some water and some Advil. He brought it to her, and then got her a warm washcloth.

He came back to bed and put the washcloth on her head, and started rubbing her back.

After a few minutes, she was feeling better, so they cuddled up again and fell back asleep.

***Few hours later***

Jonathan's alarm went off, and he rolled over and hit snooze.

Jennifer was still sleeping soundly, and he didn't want to disturb her.

He finally got up and took a shower and got dressed for the office.

He came back and kissed her a few times.

"I love you, Red."

She woke up.

"I love you too. Do you have to go to the office today?"

"Yes, but maybe I can leave early".

"That would be nice. Do you have time for coffee with me before you go?"

"Always".

She kissed him and got up and they went downstairs.

She made the coffee and then started on breakfast.

"None for me, darling. Just coffee".

She nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Darling, don't you remember? You woke up at 3:30 this morning with a horrible headache".

"No, I think you were dreaming".

"Jennifer, I got you advil, got you a washcloth…held you all night long".

"Jonathan, you do that anyways. I promise you, I am fine".

He was puzzled by her not remembering, but chose not to push it.

She poured them both some coffee and made his just the way he liked it, and then took it to the table.

He pulled her onto his lap, and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"I love mornings like this with you".

"Me too".

They enjoyed their coffee, and then he had to leave.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you".

"I love you too".

She kissed him a few times, and then after eating breakfast and taking her vitamins, she went and started on her article.

Within about 15 minutes of her sitting down and getting started on her article, she fell asleep right there at the desk.

***Later that afternoon***

Jonathan got home around 4:30.

He came inside and looked for Jennifer in the kitchen, and then upstairs.

He finally found her in the study, still sleeping.

"Darling, are you alright?"

He gently woke her up.

"Jonathan, when did you get home?"

"Just now. How long have you been sleeping?"

"I don't know".

She got up and headed to the kitchen with him.

"I didn't think you would be able to come home for lunch".

"Jennifer, lunch was 4 hours ago. It's 4:45 in the afternoon. Are you feeling alright?"

"I am just so tired, I can't explain it".

He walked over to her to put his arms around her, and caught her, as she fainted.

He scooped her up and carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed.

He got her a cool washcloth, and put it on her head.

"Darling, can you hear me? Come on, babe. I'm right here."

He put her head in his lap, and smoothed the hair off her face.

It took her about 10 minutes to wake up, and when she did, she was more confused than ever.

"Darling, why don't we order a pizza for dinner, and just stay in tonight?"  
She nodded.

"Are you feeling ok? Other than being tired?"

"Jonathan, for God's sake, I'm not an invalid!"

She threw the washcloth down as she stormed downstairs.

He sat on the bed, shaking his head.

***The next morning***

Jennifer was working on an article, but she was having a hard time keeping her train of thought. Around 11, the gate buzzer sounded.

"Hello?"

"Delivery for a Jennifer Hart".

"Come on up".

She opened the gate, and then opened the door.

"Hi. Sign here, please".

"Certainly".

She took the packages and then shut the door.

After she was sitting on the couch, she opened it all.

The first package was a beautiful nightgown, in yellow. She didn't normally wear yellow, but she would give it a shot.

The second package was a beautiful spray of long stemmed red roses. The card said "I would wait outside your house all night long if I thought you would open the door in the morning".

No signature.

She opened the third package. It was a tape recorder. There was a note on top that said "Put on the nightgown, and then play me".

She was scared, so she got up and called Jonathan.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. Can you tell me what you meant by all of this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The packages that you sent. What is the point?"

"Darling, I didn't send you anything. Tell me what you got".

"I'm sorry, I naturally thought they were from you. There were 3 packages- the first was a yellow nightgown. The second was long stemmed roses with a card about you waiting outside my house if I was going to open the door in the morning. And the last one is a tape player, that has a note on top that says "put on the nightgown and play me".

"Darling, promise me you will not touch that again. I am on my way home. Can you go in the study and stay there till I get there?"

"Yes".

"Ok, I am on my way".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She got up and went into the study.

20 minutes later, he came in.

"Darling, how fast did you drive to get here?"

"Fast. Show me the stuff".

"On the coffee table".

He thoroughly examined the nightgown, and found nothing suspicious. He read the card that came with the flowers and began to get concerned. That wasn't your normal type of message.

He opened the tape player and saw that the cassette was your everyday run of the mill cassette. He opened the battery panel and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

He hit play, and turned up the volume.

It was a recording of someone whispering and saying "You will be mine" over and over and over.

He turned and looked at Jennifer.

"Darling, I think someone is infatuated with you".


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

***A few days later***

Jonathan and Jennifer were headed to their cabin for the weekend.

The weather forecast was calling for rain the whole weekend, and Jennifer was excited to just get to relax and spend time with Jonathan without any distractions or interruptions.

She had their stuff all packed when he got home after lunch. After he changed clothes, they were ready to load the car and go.

She had gone grocery shopping, and had loaded up two coolers worth of food and snacks for them to take with them.

Jonathan loaded the car pretty quickly, and then they headed out.

It was an easy 2-hour drive, and in no time, they were unloaded and sitting on the back porch listening to the rain. Jennifer had marinated some steaks for them to grill that night.

"Darling, would you like to open your surprise now?"

"You brought me a surprise?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I want to open it now".

"Ok".

He stood her up, and then put a blindfold on her, and then brought the surprise out.

"I am going to set it up and then you can see it".

"Ok".

After what seemed like forever, he came over and led her to the spot.

He took the blindfold off, and pointed her head towards the surprise.

She gasped when she saw it. It was a gorgeous new hammock, big enough for two. He had hung it from two posts, and it was all ready to go.

"Wanna try it out?"

"Sure".

He climbed in, and she climbed in right after him.

She snuggled up and put her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around him.

"This is heavenly".

"Yes, I agree. The rain sounds nice too".

"Darling, do you think we will always be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like we can't get enough of each other?"

"I hope we always are. It's one of my favorite things about us".

She smiled at him. "Mine too".

She kissed him and ran her fingers over his chest.

He flipped her over in the hammock and wrapped his arms all around her.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I double reinforced this, just so it would hold up against whatever we choose to do".

"Good thinking, sailor".

They quickly shed their clothes and joined their bodies together. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close to her. He nibbled on her neck as she rose her hips to meet him each time, and finally, they exploded in passion together.

They fell asleep together, in the hammock and stayed there all night.

***The next morning***

It was still pouring down rain. The screened in porch was nice and cool. Jonathan woke up first and went to make them breakfast. He decided on steak and eggs. He had first made them for her the first time they went away together. He didn't make them very often, but they both really enjoyed them.

She woke up just as they were about 2 minutes from being ready to eat, and chuckled as she came into the kitchen and saw him wearing nothing but an apron.

She went and put a short nightgown on, and then came back to the kitchen.

She walked up behind him and hugged him and kissed his back.

"Morning, darling".

"Morning. Hope you are hungry".

She sniffed. "Is that what I think it is?"

He nodded.

"Steak and eggs".

"Yummy! I am starved".

She plated their breakfasts while he went and put sweatpants on, and then they ate together.

"Darling, this is amazing".

"Thank you".

"Looks like it's going to rain all day".

"Yep, so much for fishing. Glad we brought things to occupy our time".

"What did we bring?"

She looked at him quizzically.

"Each other". He smirked at her and chuckled.

"Oh Jonathan!" She laughed, in spite of herself.

She insisted on doing the dishes, since he cooked for them.

Afterwards, she came and joined him on the couch.

She grabbed her vitamins and took two, and then snuggled up to him.

They watched a movie, and he gave her a back massage, and she gave him a chest rub, and they curled up under the blanket for a bit.

It thundered and poured rain all day long. They had a nice day together, and he grilled them steaks on the back porch for dinner, while she made a salad.

They were back in the hammock that night, and she had him lay against her so that she could give him a back scratch.

She sat up and had him lean all the way back against her and then she started kissing his back and the back of his neck.

"Darling…you know how that drives me crazy".

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Not on your life".

She gave him some more kisses and then he turned over and kissed her.

"Darling, do you trust me?"

"Implicitly. You know that".

He got up out of the hammock and held out his hands for her to join him. She took his hands and got out of the hammock, and they went inside to the bedroom of the cabin.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He then opened the window so they could hear the rain, and turned the lights off.

He kicked off his sweatpants, and joined her in the bed.

They had mad passionate sex for 4 hours, before they collapsed together and fell asleep.

***Middle of the night***

Jonathan woke up and reached for Jennifer.

The bed was empty next to him.

He started to get up to go find her, and heard her.

He leapt out of bed and ran to her. She was in the bathroom, throwing up.

He grabbed her a cold washcloth, and held it to the back of her neck, and tried to pull her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. He went and got her a bottle of water, and sat down next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you".

"That's alright."

"How was your meeting?"

"What meeting?"  
"The one you were just at".

"Jennifer, it's 4 a.m. I wasn't at a meeting. I was in the bed with you".

She nodded.

She got up and brushed her teeth and then headed for the kitchen. She grabbed a yogurt and a banana and ate that quickly, and then headed back to bed.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep.

***A few hours later***

They woke up around 9, and he made them breakfast again.

This time it was omelet's and sliced fruit.

"Jennifer, do you have any other symptoms?"

"Symptoms of what?"

"Of whatever made you sick in the middle of the night".

"Jonathan, what are you talking about? I wasn't sick in the middle of the night".

"Jennifer-you were throwing up in the bathroom".

"You must have been dreaming. I slept like a baby all night long".

He decided not to push the issue, but he was going to have her checked out when they got back home.

After they ate, they laid in the hammock some more, and made love one more time, and then showered and packed up and headed home.

They were back in Bel Air by 7, and had picked up dinner.

As soon as they finished eating, Jennifer headed to take a bubble bath.

Jonathan came upstairs a little while later, and scrubbed her back for her, and started rubbing her neck.

"Darling, the water is getting cold".

He got up and got her a towel, and helped her out of the bath.

As she wrapped the towel around herself, he pulled her close and kissed her.

"You are so beautiful".

She kissed him back, and then put on her pajamas.

As she climbed into bed, he tried to wrap his arms around her.

"Jonathan, honestly. Is that all you can think about, touching me? Give it a rest!"

She rolled over and fell asleep.

He was dumbfounded at the change in her attitude. She went from being pleasant and loving to snappy and mean.

He got out of bed and went downstairs and started documenting all the changes that he had observed in her, to the best of his ability.

No doubt about it, something was happening to her.

***Monday morning***

Jonathan didn't wake Jennifer up when he left for the office. He left her a note on the coffee pot.

She woke up around 8:30, and went downstairs. She had a terrible headache. She went to the coffee pot, and saw his note.

"Darling-I'm sorry about last night. I love you and can't wait to see you tonight, after work. Call me when you get this. I love you, Red-J".

She went to the fridge and got some fruit and a yogurt, and then went to the phone and called him.

"Hi darling".

"Hi yourself".

"I'm sorry I upset you last night".

"You didn't upset me, Jonathan. We had a wonderful evening".

"Darling, we both have doctor's appointments this afternoon. It's for our health insurance. I will pick you up at 3, and we will go together, how is that?"

"Sounds great".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

They hung up the phone, with Jonathan more convinced than ever that taking her to a doctor was the right thing to do.

About an hour later, he went into a board meeting.

Jordan Lamont indicated that he had an agenda, and the board chair promised to get to him.

After all of the other business had been taken care of, the chair recognized Jordan.

"I think we, the board, deserve an explanation as to why you went missing this weekend at such a critical time, Mr. Hart."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we had three emergencies this weekend, and nobody could find you. Not by phone or in person."

"I went out of town with my wife. I am allowed to do that, you know. And what exactly were the emergencies?"

"There were major discrepancies found in the paperwork for the Monroe deal, there were important documents missing from the proposal for the Henley takeover, and there was an extreme set of errors on the Parker McWaters deal that almost tanked the whole thing. It took about 5 of us giving up our weekend to fill in the gaps, when you couldn't be reached".

"Did you call the project managers of these deals?"

"Yes, we did. And each team worked on it".

"Well, then it sounds to me like you did what needed to be done".

"You should have been here, Mr. Hart. This is your company, and these are your deals".

"If you aren't happy working here, I am happy to release you from your contract. However, I am not going to apologize for the fact that sometimes, things happen and we have to work on the weekends or at night to get it done. And I will never apologize for the fact that I went away with my wife. When were these things discovered?"

"Friday afternoon".

"When did you try to reach me?"

"Saturday morning".

"Well, perhaps if you had tried earlier, you would have gotten me. We didn't leave till Friday at 5. In fact, I was here in the office till 4, you could have come and told me before I left."

"I move that we put this to a vote, whether or not Jonathan Hart should be removed as CEO."

Everyone voted, and the final tally was 8-4, in favor of Jonathan.

"Well if there is no further business, then this meeting is adjourned. Thanks everyone".

Jordan stormed out and headed to his office. Jonathan decided not to confront him just yet.

He looked at his watch, and realized he needed to leave so he and Jennifer could head to the doctor.

"Kelly, I will be gone the rest of the day. If there is an emergency, Stanley can handle it, or after about 6, I can be reached at home".

"Got it, Mr. Hart".

He headed out and was at Willow Pond by 3:45.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan pulled up and parked, and came inside the house.

Jennifer was dozing on the couch.

He quickly went over and kissed her and then went upstairs and changed clothes, and then came back and grabbed the list he had made the night before in the study.

He went back to Jennifer.

"Darling, wake up. We gotta go".

"Go where?"

"To the doctor-I told you about it this morning".

"Oh yes".

She sat up and he helped her off the couch.

They were on their way a few minutes later.

***Dr. Kendall's office***

They were brought back almost as soon as they walked in, and put in an exam room. Jonathan had spoken to Susan before this appointment about the fact that he was concerned about Jennifer, and she agreed to disguise this as physicals for the both of them.

She rested her head on his shoulder while they waited.

"Darling, didn't we just have our physicals a few months ago?"

"Yes, but the insurance requirements changed so we have to do it again".

She nodded.

Susan came in then.

"Hello Jennifer, Jonathan".

She started with Jonathan's physical. After he was done, she moved on to Jennifer.

"Jennifer-have you been experiencing any of the following? Confusion, dizziness, headaches, nausea, extreme fatigue?"

"No".

"Darling, yes you have. You get headaches in the night and then don't remember them the next day. You got sick in the night this weekend at the cabin and forgot it. And you slept at your desk one day last week".

Jennifer looked irritated at Jonathan.

"Jonathan, what other symptoms do you notice her having?"

"Mood swings, mainly from happy to cranky. The routine with the headaches is that she will get a headache, I will get her some aspirin or a cold washcloth, and she will go back to sleep, and then she won't remember it the next morning. Same when she was throwing up in the middle of the night too. And she has been having bad dreams, which isn't a big thing, but she never has bad dreams. Not like this".

Jennifer was staring at him with daggers coming out of her eyes.

"Jonathan, when were you going to tell me that I was driving you crazy?"

"Nobody is saying that, darling. You just haven't been yourself lately is all".

Susan tried to get Jennifer to focus on her.

"Jennifer, has anything changed-new medicines, new beauty regimens, anything like that? New diet?"

"I started taking vitamins for my skin and hair, but that's about all. Nothing that would bring about an extreme change like he is describing".

She shot Jonathan an icy glare.

He reached over to squeeze her hand, but she yanked it away.

"Where did you get these vitamins?"

"My aesthetician sells them."

She dug them out of her purse and handed them to Susan.

"I haven't ever heard of these, but that doesn't mean anything".

"Could those be the reason she is having the headaches and confusion and dizziness and everything?"

"Could be. Let's do a blood draw just to make sure something else isn't going on".

Jennifer protested, but finally gave in. She looked mad as hell as Susan stuck the needle in her hand and drew some blood, but she wouldn't let Jonathan comfort her.

As soon as they were done, Susan bandaged her hand.

"I am going to put a rush on these with the lab and I will call you with the results. In the meantime, I want you to get plenty of rest and avoid any strenuous activity. You should hear from me by lunch time tomorrow, I would say".

"Thank you, Susan".

"Yeah, thanks".

Jennifer grabbed her purse and stalked out. She was in the car and waiting for Jonathan when he got outside.

She refused to speak to him the entire way home, and went straight to their bedroom when she came in the house.

He gave her some space and stayed downstairs for a bit instead.

He called Stanley to check in, and Stanley told him that the afternoon had gone smoothly.

"Good, glad to hear it".

He hung up the phone and went and made them dinner, trying to make all of Jennifer's favorites. Even if she wasn't speaking to him, she would be able to see that he put some effort in.

He was just about to go upstairs and tell her that dinner was ready, when the phone rang again. It was Stanley.

"Hello, Mr. Hart? I just wanted to tell you, I was leaving the office, and I saw your light on in your office, so I thought you were here, and I went to say goodnight, but it wasn't you in your office, it was Jordan Lamont. He was on the phone and going through your desk. He told the person on the phone that he would be here till 11 tonight".

"Thanks, Stanley, I am on my way".

He went upstairs to tell Jennifer that dinner was ready, but she had locked their bedroom door. So, he went downstairs to the phone and called their bedroom. It was busy. He left her a note and then headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4***

Jonathan pulled up to Hart Industries, and went inside.

Sure enough, someone was in his office. The door was cracked, and the light was on. Not at all like he left it.

"Have you heard from her?"

"No, but she's only been taking the vitamins 2 weeks or so. I don't expect to hear from her till a few weeks from now".

"He took the afternoon off to take her to the doctor, so maybe it's working."

"I just think this is a dangerous plan, bro. I mean, she takes the vitamins, and gets sick. He has to take leave. Ok, that part makes sense. What doesn't make sense is why you think you will end up with the company. I mean, you are already on his bad side for hitting on his wife. And it's not like he's ever left you in charge before".

"I can handle the board. I just need to get the two of them out of the way."

Jonathan peeked around the door, and saw Jordan Lamont sitting at his desk, and he was talking to someone that Jonathan didn't recognize, but assumed to be Jerome. How would they know each other, though?

He slipped down to Stanley's office and called the police and asked for them to meet him in the parking garage and to hurry and to come no lights or sirens.

7 minutes later, they were all there.

They rode the elevator up to the top floor, and headed for Jonathan's office.

"Freeze! Police!"

Jonathan walked in.

"These two men are trespassing".

"Get serious, I work here, and he's my guest".

"Working here and being allowed in my office are two different things".

"How did you get in here, gentleman?"

"I have a key. He gave it to me when he put me in charge".

"Officer, I am the CEO and founder of the company. I never put him in charge, and I never gave him a key".

"Oh but you did. You must have forgotten".

Jordan opened his briefcase and pulled out a document that had Jonathan's signature on it, and stated that Jordan was in charge and had access to everything that Hart Industries owned, including property, documents, and statements.

"I didn't sign this, I didn't write this, this is a forgery".

"Mr. Hart, unless you have a document that you can show us that proves you didn't give him access, I am afraid he can't be charged with anything."

"I don't. I don't normally take the time to write down what I don't give people permission to do".

"I understand, sir".

Jonathan looked at Jordan.

"Give me your key, give me your badge, you are fired."

"I will sue you for wrongful termination".

"I will fight that suit and win, you're fired, hand it over".

He handed over everything.

"You have till 5 p.m. tomorrow to pack your things and vacate the office. I will see to it that security lets you in to do just that and only that."

Jordan grabbed his briefcase and left.

Jonathan walked over to the computer and invalidated Jordan's login credentials.

He emailed security and explained to them that he was being permitted on the property to only get his things and that was it.

He emailed the board that Jordan was terminated, effective immediately.

Then, he locked up, and headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer finally came out of the bedroom. She was still pretty angry with Jonathan. She came downstairs, and found his note in the kitchen.

"Jennifer-

Emergency at the office. I made your favorite dinner, just for you. It's on the stove. Hopefully we can talk when I get home, this shouldn't take too long. I love you, past the moon and back, you know that. -J".

She made herself a plate and was sitting at the table when he got home.

He came over and kissed her and then made himself a plate and joined her.

"Jennifer, I want to ask you something. What is the name of the person who gave you the vitamins?"

"Jerome". Her voice was cold, and she didn't look at him.

"Jerome what?"

"I have no idea. I just know him as Jerome".

"I think he might be Jordan Lamont's brother".

"That's preposterous".

"I also think they aren't vitamins, they are toxins of some sort designed to make you sick and me have to leave the company".

"Jerome has more character than that. He wouldn't do that to me".

"I heard him in the office tonight telling Jordan about the vitamins. They are in this together".

"Whatever is going on at your company, I am sure it has nothing to do with the guy that does my hair and cares for my skin".

She got up and took her plate to the sink, and then put it in the dishwasher.

He finished his dinner in the kitchen, alone, wondering how he was going to get through to her.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer didn't speak again all night. She slept with her back to him all night, which killed him. He hated it when they were like this.

She was still asleep when he left for work, and didn't wake up when he leaned down and kissed her.

He thought for a moment and then went to the desk. He quickly wrote her a note and placed it on his pillow, kissed her head again and then left.

She woke up around 9, feeling like she had slept for days.

She rolled over and saw his note.

"Darling-

Everything I do, I do it for us, and for you. Never for me, it's always for you. I hope you understand that. If you are sick, I am going to do everything in my power to get you well. That's all this was, was making sure you are well. I hate to see you not 100%, you know that. I love you so much it hurts, and each day it's multiplied to infinity. I hope you understand, I am only trying to ensure that we have another 60 years at least together. I love you. I will see you tonight. -J".

She cracked a half smile. They definitely had a lot to talk about.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan got to the office and saw Jordan cleaning out his office. He went straight to his own office and got to work. Around 10:30, he got a call from Susan.

"Jonathan, it's Susan. Listen, those vitamins that Jennifer is taking are highly toxic. It's imperative that she not take anymore, and that you bring her to me right away-I cannot stress that enough".

"I will go get her right now and bring her in immediately".

He hung up, and told Kelly he was going to be gone the rest of the day.

"Don't let anyone in my office unless it's Stanley".

"Yes, sir".

He rushed home to Willow Pond.

***Willow Pond***

He came in the door and went to the study.

No Jennifer.

He went to the kitchen. No Jennifer.

He went upstairs. She wasn't on the bed, so he headed to the bathroom.

"Darling, are you in here?" He walked to her side, and there she was, passed out cold on the floor.

"Jennifer!" He started shaking her but she wouldn't wake up.

He felt her neck. She still had a pulse. She was breathing.

He scooped her up and called 911, and gave them the address and then he carried her downstairs.

They were sitting on the couch when the paramedics got there.

He followed them to the hospital.

He grabbed the car phone and called Susan.

"Can you meet us at Community? I got home and she was passed out cold. She's in the ambulance now".

"Right away".

It was the longest 10 minutes of Jonathan's life.

***Community Hospital***

Jonathan pulled up and parked and ran inside.

He found the doctor who was going to work on her.

"I called her doctor to come help, she's on her way."

"Have a seat in the waiting room, we will come get you when we know something".

He sat and waited, and Susan walked in about 20 minutes later.

"Jonathan, come with me".

She took him to Jennifer's triage bay, and let him hold her hand while she examined her.

"Her liver is in overdrive. Those vitamins that she was taking, were nothing but pure sugar and vitamin A. Vitamin A is highly toxic when taken in high doses. I am going to order a heart cath, a head CT and some bi-lateral x-rays, just to rule things out".

Jonathan brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"How was she last night?"

"Angry at me for taking her to you. We didn't really get a chance to talk about it".

"Well, hopefully when she wakes up, she will be in better spirits".

He nodded.

"I am going to give her a short-term sedative just to ensure she doesn't wake up during these procedures. She will be asleep till 4 at the earliest, so if you want to run home and get her some clothes, now is a good time".

"Will she for sure need them?"

"Absolutely. I am admitting her based on the toxicology results from her blood draw yesterday".

"Will you stay with her while I am gone?"

"Of course".

He leaned down and kissed her and told her that he loved her, and then ran to Willow Pond.

He packed her a bag, and packed himself one too, and got all of her favorite things. He grabbed her purse and then also grabbed her vitamins. He changed clothes and then headed back to the hospital.

He was walking out the door when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, May I speak to Jennifer Hart please?"

"She isn't here. Can I take a message?"

"This is Jerome, I was just calling to remind her of her appointment next week, Wednesday at 10".

"She won't be coming to see you then, nor ever again, pal. Those vitamins you gave her put her in the hospital! And you better hope she pulls through, or else I am going to have your head on a platter!"

He slammed the phone down, and headed back to the hospital.

He came in and found Susan.

"She has been taken for her tests, so you can wait in the room she will be taken to when she's done. Room 418".

"Thanks".

He went up to her room and got their things situated. Susan had ordered him a bed, so he could stay with her.

He turned the TV on, and tried to watch, but his mind was wandering.

He called his secretary and told her that Jennifer was in the hospital and he would be there with her as long as it took.

"Stanley is in charge, and is the only one allowed in my office besides you".

"Yes, sir".

About 2 hours later, there was a special delivery that arrived at the nurses desk for Jennifer. The nurse brought it down, and delivered it.

It was a telegram, and a bouquet of flowers. The card with the flowers simply said "Secret love is the greatest".

The telegram said "Sorry about this morning, angel. Rough sex with you is great. Didn't mean for you to fall and hit your head. Next time, maybe he can go out of town so we will have longer".

Jonathan was incensed. He didn't for one minute believe that she had cheated on him, but rather that someone was trying to make him think that they had been together. And now that she was in the hospital, the only people who knew that were Kelly, and Susan Kendall, and the person on the phone from earlier. Jerome. He was now sure that Jerome and Jordan Lamont were connected.

He called Stanley at the office.

"Stanley, has Jordan Lamont left the premises yet?"

"No sir. He is in his office packing".

"Please call this number, 555-0826 and let me know when he does vacate the premises."

"Yes, sir".

About 2 hours later, he had dozed off waiting on Jennifer to come back. He was awoken by something on the TV.

"Breaking news, the wife of industrialist Jonathan Hart is in the hospital. Hospital officials are keeping mum about the cause of her hospitalization, but one Hart Industries employee was more than happy to set the record straight".

The video then shifted to a press conference outside Hart Industries.

"I am Jordan Lamont, the spokesperson for Hart Industries. It seems that Jennifer Hart has suffered a breakdown, a mental breakdown. Her husband, Jonathan, everyone knows that he is an incredibly intelligent businessman, however, what they don't know is that he beats his wife. She came to me at a function a few weeks ago and confided in me, and told me everything. He retaliated by firing me last night, and then he apparently went home and took it out on her, because this morning she called me crying and begging me to come to her house. I went to their house, to help her, and she throws herself at me and says she can't take it anymore. She was insatiable, and then she started crying, and I left, and about an hour afterwards, I heard at the office that she was in the hospital. Everyone here at Hart Industries hopes that she recovers. Jennifer, if you are watching, we all want you to get better, we are all here for you. Mr. Hart, we just want you to get the help that you need".

Jonathan was in a rage. He picked up the phone and called the office.

"Kelly-get me Stanley right now!"

Stanley got on the line.

"When did Jordan give his press conference?"

"I am not sure, Mr. Hart. He took several boxes to his car earlier, it must have been then".

"Get him off the property now. Have security escort him off the property and I mean through the gates. We will ship his things to him that he hasn't packed yet. And then issue a press statement that the things he said in the press conference were totally and completely false, inaccurate and derogatory. And then, I want you to go to Mark Watson, and have him draw up papers charging him with slander against my wife, myself, and the company. And I want him served as quick as possible. I don't want a cease and desist order, I want him charged and served, and I want him to have to issue a complete and total public apology. And then I want you to call the board and schedule a meeting for tonight, and I want you to call me and I will talk to them on speaker phone".

He was more calm now.

"And I'm sorry, Stanley. I didn't mean to yell at you or take this out on you".

"It's ok, Mr. Hart. I am on this. I promise".

"Thank you, Stanley".

They hung up.

If the hospital had a bar, he would have gone right to it.

He went to the nurses desk and asked them to page Dr. Kendall and have her come to Jennifer's room.

About 10 minutes later, she was there.

"Susan, there was a press conference that was given about Jennifer- and all of it was untrue. If anyone contacts you, you are permitted to say that she is not here for anything mental health related. Also, she received this telegram that indicates she took part in rough sexual activity and fell and hit her head. I don't believe it, but can you check her out and see if it's true?"

"Certainly. But Jonathan, that's going to necessitate me asking you something that's very personal".

"Go ahead".

"When was the last time you and Jennifer had sexual intercourse?"

"Sunday night. And without going into too many details, it wasn't in the manner in which this person described".

"I understand. Can I see the telegram?"

"Sure".

He handed it to her, and she read it.

"Ok, this is actually really helpful. If she did have sex in this manner, then it will be easier for me to spot than if she had regular intercourse or didn't have any at all. As for her hitting her head, I am not saying that she didn't, I wasn't there. But I can tell you that I have already done her head CT and didn't see any damage or injury that would be consistent with a hard bump on the head".

"Great, glad to hear it. Thank you so much".

He handed her the vitamins.

"I am going to have the lab analyze these for content. How much was she taking?"

"2 at every meal, I believe, with a full glass of water".

"Got it. I will be in touch, I won't leave the hospital without coming back here".

They wheeled Jennifer into the room about an hour later.

He climbed into his bed and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I am right here darling. We are going to get through this together".


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5***

Jonathan stayed by Jennifer's bedside the whole night. It was almost 6 and she hadn't woken up yet.

He was concerned, but not overly. She had been through a lot- the pills making her pass out, the sedative they gave her for the tests. Rest was probably the best thing for her at the moment.

He was holding her hand and whispering to her the whole time.

Mark Watson came and knocked on the door.

"Mark, come on in".

"Jonathan, I won't stay, but I wanted you to know that I talked to Stanley and pulled the police report from last night and I drew up papers like you asked against Jonathan. He did some things that I think you could press charges on him for-he stole your key and made a master copy of it, and that's how he got into your office. He has also been using your login credentials. Not to mention false representation when he gave that press conference".

"Whatever you think we should do, let's do it. But the focus needs to be on his slander of Jennifer. He has also been sending her packages and love notes and stalking her. I think that maybe he was trying to get her sick, so that she would need me to take care of her, and as a backup plan, he decided to stalk her thinking that I might believe her to be cheating on me and leave her and the company. Either way it's a distraction".

"You have survived other takeover attempts, this one won't be any different".

Jonathan nodded.

He picked up the phone and called Lt. Grey, who agreed that stealing his key and making a master was theft.

"So that makes him being in my office last night trespassing, and that also makes that note he had forgery".

"You got it. We will go pick him up and question him".

"Thanks, Herschel".

He hung up.

Mark looked at him.

"I filed the slander papers this afternoon- asking for 10 million dollars. I also recommend that if you can get the vitamins tested, then you have Jerome picked up for simple assault-poisoning".

"She took them willingly".

"Yes, but he misrepresented to her what they were and what they were for".

He nodded.

Mark left, after promising he would keep him updated.

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"Sleep well, darling. I am going to be right here, when you wake up".

He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand.

He called and placed a delivery order for dinner, and sat back to watch TV.

He suddenly got an idea.

He called the news station, and asked them to run an update to the story on Jennifer. He agreed to give a statement over the phone.

"Jordan Lamont has made several false and inflammatory accusations against my wife and myself, and has slandered her character. He has no knowledge as to why my wife is in the hospital, but it isn't for the reasons he described. He has met my wife on a handful of occasions, all of them at company functions, and never had a relationship with her like he described. We expect to be fully vindicated in court, as the truth will come out. While Jordan Lamont is no longer an employee of Hart Industries, he at no time was ever the spokesperson for the company, so anything he should said should be ignored".

They thanked him for his statement and promised to air it on the ten o'clock news.

His dinner arrived, so he paid them and ate, and then got up and changed into his pajamas.

He climbed back in bed and kissed her.

"Come on Red, I promise you, I'm right here. Everything is ok".

Just then, Susan Kendall came in.

"Jonathan, we have all the test results. No brain damage, no broken anything. Heart looks fine. Liver is working overtime but that can be controlled by medicine. I believe that the vitamins are what made her pass out. She more than likely was dizzy, and lost her balance. I had them tested and they were just what I suspected, sugar and extremely high levels of Vitamin A, which causes all of these things that you described to me yesterday and that she presented with today. The normal amount in an average diet is about 20 milligrams a day. Jennifer was ingesting almost 300".

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes, I believe so. She will need to stay here a few days while we flush the vitamin A out of her system and get her on her liver medicines. She shouldn't have to take those meds more than a few months or so. It's going to take a few days for everything to sort itself out, so she could still have headaches and mood swings and all of that."

"We cannot thank you enough, for everything".

"My pleasure. She should be waking up anytime now".

He nodded.

Susan left and Jonathan started flipping through the channels.

He had laced his fingers through Jennifer's, and was resting when he felt her squeeze his hand.

He looked over at her and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Jonathan".

She was whispering.

"Yes, I'm right here".

"I need some water and some covers and my shoes".

"Water, coming right up".

He got her some water and put a straw in it, and she sucked it down.

"You are under the covers and you don't need shoes".

"Jonathan…are you going to the office today?"

"No, Jennifer we are in the hospital".

"Jonathan…"

She was just mumbling.

About 10 minutes later, she woke up for real.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"I have no idea".

He chuckled.

"You are gorgeous".

She half-smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

He pushed the button for the nurse and asked them to bring her something to eat. They brought her a menu, and she selected a grilled cheese and sliced fruit and a salad.

"I brought your pajamas, do you want to put them on?"

"That would be lovely".

He helped her change, and then they settled back into the bed.

"Darling, do you remember anything about this morning?"

"No."

"I got a call from Susan Kendall. Your blood sample had her concerned enough that she wanted me to bring you to her office. So, I went home to get you and you were passed out on the floor in the bedroom. We came here and you had several tests done, and they all came back fine. But those vitamins aren't vitamins. They are hurting you- they are causing you to have all of these issues".

"I am sorry I was so mad at you".

"It's ok, what matters is you getting well".

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I feel like I am going crazy".

"You aren't going crazy. You are just going to have to get the overload of the vitamins out of your system".

She was quiet.

"Darling, there is another situation, but I want you to know it's been handled. It's being handled. It's going to be okay".

She sat up and looked at him. She looked scared.

"What is it?"

"Jordan Lamont. That's why I had to leave last night. He was in my office. He had forged a piece of paper that stated I gave him control and access, which I didn't. I fired him, and told him he had till 5 today to get his things out, and this morning, I brought you here and then I went back home while you were getting your tests done to pack our bags. The phone rang and it was Jerome, and I snapped and went off on him and told him you were here. Then about an hour later, the news is reporting that you are in the hospital for a mental breakdown, because he gave a press conference stating that you and he were having an affair and that you had a mental breakdown over my physically abusing you".

"What?!"

"I know. So, we are suing him for slander. He is being charged with forgery, trespass, intent to trespass, theft of property, and conspiracy. He will be sued for slander, defamation of character, and false representation".

She nodded.

"I think he is behind all of the items you have been getting, the flowers, the lingerie, all of that. Today you got flowers and a telegram and the telegram indicated that you and this person met for sex this morning and it got rough and you got hurt and they fled".

Her face crumpled into tears.

"That didn't happen. I swear it".

He hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"It's ok, it's alright. I know it didn't happen. I had Susan check you anyways, but I never once believed it".

"Why did you have her check me?"

"To cover all our bases. To make sure that it didn't happen when you were unconscious. And so that we can introduce it as evidence that your doctor said it didn't happen in the lawsuit, if it gets that far".

She was still crying and had her head on his shoulder.

"Everything is just so out of control. I wake up and I don't know what is going on half the time, or where anything is or why I came into a room. I am so tired all hours of the day, which isn't like me at all. I snap at you, then I feel bad about it ten seconds later, you say I have these spells in the middle of the night but I don't remember them. I don't. I feel like something is going on and I can't stop it, let alone explain it".

"That's why we have to get this stuff out of your system, so you will know what's going on and you will be able to stop it and explain it".

She nodded.

"And I am going to be right here next to you the whole time".

"I was so mean to you, and I don't even know why".

"You weren't mean to me, the medicine was".

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I called the TV station, and gave them a statement that they promised they would run on the ten o'clock segment. It's all going to be ok".

Susan came in then, and examined Jennifer.

"I found nothing about what you asked me to look for, Jonathan. Jennifer, how are you feeling?"

"Like my life is spinning out of control".

"That's the overdose in your system. You are going to be on a saline drip round the clock. I will draw your blood again tomorrow morning and check it to see if the saline is working. I am going to prescribe a pill for you to take to bring your liver function back into normal levels. And for the next several days, I want you to rest, rest, rest. No strenuous activity, plenty of fluids".

She nodded.

"Thank you".

"Anytime".

Susan left, and Jonathan reached over and grabbed the phone. He called Mark Watson.

"Mark, the doctor examined Jennifer and found no evidence of rough sexual activity. Can you add that to the lawsuit-defamation of character for both of us?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Hart".

"Thanks, Mark".

They hung up.

"Jonathan, are you in danger of losing the company because of me?"

"Shh…no, no. Not at all".

He held her till her dinner came and then stayed there next to her while she ate.

As soon as she was done, they curled up and went to sleep, and he held her all night.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 7, when the nurse came to check her vitals and do a blood draw.

She and Jonathan had breakfast and the nurse disconnected her IV so that she could shower.

She was still rather tired, so as soon as she showered, she was back in bed.

"Darling, are you going to the office today?"

"No. I am staying right here with you".

She smiled at him.

"How long wasn't I myself?"

"Bits and pieces in the beginning, but all the time the last several days. All told about 3 weeks".

"I can't believe you put up with it".

"Why wouldn't I? I love you, no matter what".

"Yes, but I was being so ugly".

"Jennifer, it's ok. We have gone through-and gotten through-a lot tougher stuff than you being ugly towards me".

"I don't deserve you. You are always so kind towards me, no matter what".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They spent the rest of the day resting, snuggled up in bed. She handled the blood draws well, and her appetite was really coming back. She had a couple headaches but nothing some aspirin wouldn't cure. The saline flush was working.

Around dinner time, she leaned on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course".

"What's next?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we leave the hospital, and then what? Do you have to talk to the board first, do we deal with Jordan first, what's next?"

"Well, my only priority right now is you. As soon as you are healthy enough for me to leave you, I will go talk to the board. Stanley is supposed to call me with any emergencies, and he's in charge in the meantime. Aside from that, I am going to let the legal cases proceed as they may, and we will be notified when we need to deal with them".

She nodded.

"I wish we could go back to the cabin".

"Me too. Jordan had issues with that too, but I think he created them".

"Darling, when you started Hart Industries, did you think you would ever deal with stuff like this?"

"Stuff like what?"

"People taking over the company, press always in your face, a crazy wife".

"You aren't crazy. Not even a little bit. And no, I didn't think I would deal with people taking the company over, but like the press, it comes with the territory I suppose".

"I love that we get to spend the whole day together, I just wish it wasn't in the hospital".

"Me too. But I'll spend time with you anywhere, no matter where it is".

"I promise you, when we get home, I am going to be the best wife. You are going to get to do and eat whatever you want whenever you want".

"I already have the best wife, and I don't want to change her for anything".

"I just feel like I have been driving you crazy".

"I promise you, you haven't".

He ordered La Scala for them, and had it delivered.

They spent a relaxing evening together. Just before 10 p.m., there was a knock on the door.

It was a delivery man.

He had a bouquet of flowers.

"Darling, you shouldn't have".

"I didn't".

He signed for them, and put them on the table next to her bed.

He grabbed the card and handed it to Jennifer.

She opened it and looked at him with panic stricken eyes.

"Jonathan…"

He took it from her and read it.

"Just so you know, I was close enough to touch you today. Next time, I will make contact".

He wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright darling. He's just bluffing".


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6***

Jonathan called the florist and asked to know who sent the flowers.

"It was an internet order, sir. They paid with a pre-paid VISA, so we don't have a name or an address".

"Ok, thank you".

He called Lt. Grey.

"Did you pick up Jordan Lamont?"

"Yes. We picked him up a few hours ago. He will spend the night in jail, and he will have his first court appearance tomorrow morning".

"I think he is stalking my wife. Sending her flowers and telegrams and gifts. At first, it was just harmless sayings, but we just got a bouquet that had a card that said he was close enough to touch her today. I am not standing for this. I want it stopped".

"I will question him about it myself and let you know".

"Thank you".

They hung up.

Jennifer had fallen asleep on his shoulder, so he covered her with a blanket, and snuggled up to her.

He kissed the side of her head and fell asleep.

***The next day***

Jennifer was doing much better so she was being discharged, with orders to take it easy.

Jonathan brought her home, and helped her inside.

"Do you want to lay on the couch, or lay in bed?"

"Couch is fine".

They headed to the couch and got settled.

He got her comfortable and then went to make her some tea.

He took their bags upstairs, and then made them a snack and brought her a mug of tea.

Around 1, there was a delivery. Jonathan let them up, and opened the door for them. More flowers. Another card.

He brought them to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. She opened the card first.

"Now that you are all better, you will be all mine".

She opened the flowers and saw that they were red long-stemmed roses.

"They are gorgeous! Whomever this is, sure has good taste".

They heard it before they saw it. And then all of a sudden, Jennifer let out these blood curdling screams. Coming out from the flowers were rattlesnakes. About 6 of them.

Jonathan quickly grabbed her pillow, grabbed the pillowcase off it, and started stuffing the snakes into the pillowcase.

"Don't move! I got this".

He was stuffing snakes into the pillowcase and grabbing them off the floor as fast as possible. Jennifer had stopped screaming, but she looked like she was going to throw up.

He got the last snake and took them all outside and dumped them in the pond. He came back and took the flowers outside and left them on the porch in case there were any other snakes in the box.

He came and sat down by her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok. We are going to get this guy".

He called Lt. Grey.

"Jonathan, I was just about to call you. Jordan isn't the one sending flowers. He swore to us that he didn't do it and that it wasn't his style. He admitted to everything else but swore up and down he wasn't sending your wife anything".

"We just got another delivery. Long stemmed red roses. 1 dozen roses with about a ½ dozen rattlesnakes in the box with them".

"Ok, I want you to document what day and time you got these deliveries. I will be out later today or tomorrow to take a statement on them".

"Got it."

He hung up.

He grabbed the card from the florist and called them.

After explaining everything to the manager, he found out that someone was sending them something every single day.

"And you have no way of tracing them?"

"No, we aren't that sophisticated".

"Well, I tell you what. If you can give the IP address to my IT guy, and let him trace it, I will promise to only use your floral shop from now on, and believe me, I send my wife a lot of flowers".

They agreed.

"His name is Tyler Dixon, and he will be calling you from Hart Industries".

He hung up and turned back to Jennifer.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, just shaken up".

He shifted his weight on the couch and had her sit in between his legs, while he gave her a backrub.

"Darling, if it isn't Jordan sending me those gifts, who do you think it could be?"

"Well, that's what Tyler is going to find out."

"I am trying to stay positive, but I just don't have a good feeling about this".

"I know. But I promise you, that you and I are safe, and we are going to get to the bottom of this".

He got her good and relaxed and then she fell asleep in his arms. He held her for a while, and then he eased out from under her and laid her back onto the couch.

He went and made a list of the items and packages received from the stalker, and the dates associated with them.

He stared at it for the longest time, trying to find a pattern, something that would connect them to someone, but couldn't.

Since he couldn't figure out where the items were coming from, he decided he had to protect her at all costs.

He went back to the couch, and gently pulled her feet into his lap.

He sat there like that, watching TV till she woke up.

They had a lowkey evening, with her never knowing how concerned he was.

***The next morning***

Jonathan called for extra security at the house. He posted a security guard at the gate, and had him check every delivery before it came in the house.

Jennifer was staying home and working on an article, and Jonathan was going in only to attend a board meeting, and then coming back home to be with Jennifer.

The board was 100% behind him, and approved all the policies he wanted to implement, such as not allowing the press on the property unless a press conference had been scheduled.

Stanley had been investigating Jordan, and found that Jerome was in fact Jordan's brother. So, they had been in on the scheme the entire time. Jonathan wanted to think that things were solved now, but he wasn't quite sure. He had a funny feeling that there was a huge piece missing.

He had assigned Patrick Maxwell to take over all of Jordan's accounts. Patrick was more than happy to help out.

Jonathan returned home around 2, and found Jennifer typing away in the study.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi yourself. How did the meeting go?"

"Better than expected. Everyone sends their well wishes to you, and they backed me 100%."

"Wonderful!"

She got up and kissed him and then sat in his lap.

"Did you get any threatening phone calls today?"

"Not a one".

"Good. I posted an extra security guard at the gate to check any and all deliveries, and so far nothing has come through".

"How long are we going to live like this, under guard in our own home?"

"As long as it takes. Darling, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe".

"I appreciate that, Jonathan, I do. I just wish we didn't have to resort to such drastic measures".

"Me too, babe. But you are worth it, and then some".

He kissed her nice and slow.

***Later that night***

Jonathan and Jennifer were in bed, sleeping. It was after midnight. Jonathan had sent the security guard home at 10 p.m.

That's exactly what the stalker had been counting on. He stealthily climbed over the gate, and cut the wires to the alarm system, and then made his way to the backyard. He found the backdoor, and used the glass cutter to cut out a window pane, and reached in and unlocked the door.

He made his way into the house, and started going through their things.

He left a photo of Jennifer that he had printed from the society pages, on the counter. He had drawn a heart around her face, and written the word "MINE" across the bottom.

He was just going to take a few pictures of her in bed and then leave, but he didn't even make it upstairs. He knocked over a vase and tried to catch it, but it fell anyways.

Jennifer woke up, after hearing the crash.

"Jonathan…did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I swear I heard a crash. I think we have a burglar".

"Stay here, I will go check it out".

He grabbed his gun out of his nightstand, and crept to the door. He heard another noise, and then turned back to Jennifer.

"Call the police" he whispered.

She grabbed the phone and called the police, and gave them their address.

She leaned over and opened the gate.

Jonathan crept downstairs, and was on the first landing, when he saw the guy.

He rushed downstairs and tackled him, knocking him to the ground. They fought and punched each other a few times, and the burglar knocked the gun from Jonathan's hand. Jonathan got a few good licks in, and then got him pinned up against the bar.

Jennifer rushed downstairs and flipped the lights on.

The police arrived, and she let them in.

They took the guy from Jonathan, and cuffed him. He was in all black, and had on a black ski mask.

The officer removed the ski mask. Jonathan recognized him as Patrick Maxwell.

Another officer found the photo of Jennifer in the kitchen and brought it to the den.

It was quickly established how Patrick got in the house, and that he had been sending her the gifts, flowers, and messages.

Jennifer rushed into Jonathan's arms.

"It's alright. I'm alright". He held her and kissed her.

He looked back at Patrick.  
"Why?"

"Jordan Lamont told me that if he could get you two to break up or you to step down to take care of her if she was sick, that he would take over the company and then he would appoint me as co-CEO. I had no idea that he was planning on making you sick, he never told me that. He told me to make it look like she was stepping out so that you two would break up. He told me to make it believable".

"If you weren't being held by the police right now, I would punch your lights out, you know that?"

"Patrick, absolutely nothing or nobody will ever make me leave my husband. There isn't a single gift in the world that would be good enough to make me leave him, and how dare you try to scare me and make me feel unsafe".

Jonathan looked at the officers.

"Get him out of here".

They placed him under formal arrest and took him out.

Jennifer went and cleaned up the glass in the kitchen, and the officers were taking pictures of everything. It was almost 2 a.m. when the last officer left, and they were able to go back to bed.

As they went upstairs to bed, Jonathan put his arm around Jennifer.

"I am so glad this nightmare is over".

"Me too. I am ready for some peace and quiet".

They climbed into bed and he wrapped his arms around her, and they drifted back to sleep.

***2 days later***

Jennifer was ready and waiting for Jonathan to come home. They were going to a dinner party, at the home of Hart Industries' newest VP, Tyler Dixon. Tyler had been able to confirm that Jordan and Patrick were behind all the flowers, gifts and deliveries. It would definitely strengthen the Hart's case against both of them.

Jonathan was going to announce who had been promoted tonight at the party.

Jonathan got home at 5:30, and quickly kissed Jennifer before going upstairs and changing into a fresh suit.

He came back downstairs and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you today".

"I missed you too. We better get to dance tonight, Mr. H."

"You can count on it, Mrs. H. You look sensational".

She leaned up and kissed him.

She was wearing a one shoulder, emerald green gown, that gradually turned black at the bottom, and had black feathers. There were random black crystals all throughout the gown. She paired it with black sequin peep toe stilettos, and a sparkly black clutch.

"Your chariot awaits".

He opened the door for her and then they were off and headed to the party.

***Dixon's Dinner party***

Jennifer and Jonathan came in and said hello to the hosts. Everyone started clapping when they saw them.

"You all are too kind".

They found a seat and then went and got a cocktail, and headed to the buffet table.

After making their plates, they went to their table and sat with the other executives.

After they finished eating, it was time for Jonathan to take the microphone and do the announcements.

"Thanks everyone for coming tonight, and thanks to the Dixon's for hosting. Normally, my beautiful wife and I would have hosted this, but I didn't want to put any added stress on her, and the Dixon's so graciously offered. I want to address the recent scandal that took place. I cannot say too much, due to legal issues, but I will say that Jordan Lamont is no longer working at Hart Industries, and he waged a slander war against my wife and myself, that we are fighting. Patrick Maxwell was his accomplice, and we are fighting him as well. It was a very long month of craziness and chaos and medical issues created by them for my wife, but through it all, my beautiful wife is standing strong. As is the company, as well as myself. So, moving forward, Tyler Dixon is the new VP; he replaces Jordan. Jordan had created his committee, and we will be reviewing those members and letting Tyler decide who stays on the committee and who gets reassigned. Replacing Tyler as the head of the IT department is Wyatt Granderson, who can do things on a computer the computer didn't know it could do, which is definitely our gain. So, congrats to both of them, and thanks for coming. Everyone enjoy yourselves, eat, drink, dance, and I will see all of you bright and early tomorrow morning at the office".

The music started and Jonathan came over to Jennifer.

"Darling, want to dance?"

"I would be delighted".

She took his hand and they headed to the dance floor, and began to dance.

The song was perfect for them. It was a slow country song, and the words were absolutely perfect for them.

 _One two three step two three  
Whenever they're waltzing  
He counts out loud_

 _She tried to teach him  
But the rhythm doesn't reach him  
So they bounce through the crowd_

 _But oh won't you look at them smiling  
Not worried that they're out of time  
He steps on her toes as she giggles and goes on  
"Cause love is forgiving and kind_

 _Their hearts are dancing to the love song  
That's played from the moment they met  
Their hearts are dancing/ In time with a tune love won't ever forget  
Their gold anniversary  
He toasted the family_

 _And said, to my sweet wife  
Who's made ours a great life  
I'm the luckiest one_

 _And though there was no music playing  
He reached out and she took his hand  
He counted to three as they waltzed he could see  
There's still magic in those golden hands_

 _Their hearts are dancing  
To the love song that's played from the  
Moment they met_

 _Their hearts are dancing  
In time with a tune love won't ever forget  
Their hearts are dancing  
To the love song that's played from the  
Moment they met_

 _Their hearts are dancing  
In time with a tune love won't ever forget_

She looked up at him.

"I will dance with you, anytime, anyplace, absolutely every chance I get".

"Same here, darling".

He kissed her as they waltzed around the floor.


End file.
